Sam Neige
by mini miss
Summary: Sam Neige arrivera-t-elle à échapper aux griffes de la Reine Noire, et à retrouver son Colonel d’amour ? (remake de Blanche Neige version Stargate! P)


**Auteurs****:** Sheyrazade O'Neill & Faith

**Email:** **sheyrazadeyahoo.fr**  & **faithbadyahoo.ca**

**Date de création : **Automne/Hiver 2003

**Genre : **Ce n'est pas vraiment une parodie mais disons un remake. Romance of course ! Sam/Jack

**Résum : **Sam Neige arrivera-t-elle à échapper aux griffes de la Reine Noire, et à retrouver son Colonel d'amour ?

**Spoilers: **Si vous trouvez des spoilers là-dedans…

**Références : **_Blanche Neige et les sept nains_ de Disney

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages ainsi que la série sont la propriété de MGM, Showtime© et Gekko©. Nous n'avons pas été payées pour faire cette fic…évidemment…L'histoire originale de Blanche Neige appartient à Walt Disney Studios©.

**Dédicaces :** À l'enfant qui dort en nous tous. Souvent on croit qu'il est mort, mais c'est faux, il dort seulement dans un « sommeil de mort ». À nous de trouver le premier baiser qui le réveillera ! Merci tout spécial à Ecco, qui nous a prêté son nom et à Mimi pour ses corrections !

**Publique :** Tout public !

**Note de Faith : **Si vous voulez qu'on continue dans cette veine de remake de conte de fée, va falloir nous le dire et nous mailer ! (ben vi, faut convaincre Shey, parce que moi je suis toujours partante ! :P) J'ai déjà plusieurs idées pour d'autres contes, alors dites nous si vous voulez les voir se concrétiser ! Feedbacks toujours appréciés.

**Note de Shey:** Merci à ma tite Faith de m'avoir proposé ça...Ou c'est moi qui l'ai proposé...M'en souviens plus de toute façon ! Devenir sénile c'est grave Doc'?  Dans tout les cas, j'ai été contente d'écrire cette histoire avec ma moitié maléfique... :P Oui des feedbacks nous feraient plaisirs (Quoi? Moi suis toujours partante quand il s'agit de Disney).

Bonne lecture et attention à la méchante sorcière...

La chanson chantée par Sam Neige est « Somewhere over the Rainbow » de Louis Amstrong traduite en français et un peu modifié (à peine).

**------------------**

Il était une fois, sur une autre planète appelée Abydos…

Une reine qui attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son premier enfant. La belle jeune femme venait d'une planète glaciaire, et le climat de celle de son époux le Roi Jacob la changeait beaucoup de ce qu'elle avait connue...

Elisabeth avait décidée que sa fille porterait un prénom rendant hommage à ses origines. La petite fille qui naquit cette saison-là se fit donc prénommer Sam Neige, comme en furent les dernières volontés de sa mère, qui malheureusement mourut en lui donnant vie.

Peu de temps après la mort d'Elisabeth, on suggéra au Roi de prendre une autre reine mais, il  refusait obstinément, fou de douleur, le cœur brisé par la mort de la seule femme qu'il aimerais à jamais…. Jusqu'au jour où Hathor, Reine du Royaume Noire se présenta a lui.

Pour on ne sait quelle raison, il ne put lui résister, dès ses premières paroles, le Roi tomba sous son charme, elle était... magnifique.

Il était hypnotisé par sa beauté fatale.

Malgré la désapprobation de ses ministres, des ses amis et même de Sam Neige, le Roi la prit pour épouse, deux jours seulement après leur rencontre...

Les années passèrent et Sam Neige devint de plus en plus belle. La Reine Hathor avait un comportement de plus en plus étrange, elle s'enfermait seule dans sa chambre et personne ne savait ce qu'elle y faisait.

Lorsque Sam Neige atteignit ses 15 ans, son père mourut d'un mal mystérieux...

Certains sujets affirmèrent qu'ils avaient vu les yeux de la Reine briller et sa voix prendre des tons métalliques...

Après la mort du Roi, elle commença à montrer sa vraie nature, se révéla telle qu'elle était vraiment : vile, cruelle, méchante, avide de pouvoir...

Tous les jours elle interrogeait son miroir quantique.

" Miroir quantique sur le mur, qui a beauté parfaite et pure? "

" Reine, tu es la plus belle de toutes."

La Reine sortait de sa chambre, avec un air hautain et supérieur, convaincue d'être d'une beauté inégalée.

Et Sam Neige grandissait et devenait encore plus belle.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit ses trente-trois ans, la jalousie de la Reine était sans limite et Sam Neige était réduite à s'occuper de tâches ménagères ingrates.

La jeune femme était accroupie au bord de la fontaine à laver les soieries de la Reine de ses délicates mains tout en fredonnant une mélodie que son père lui chantait le soir...

Cela lui rappelait l'époque heureuse, l'époque ou il était encore de ce Monde...

Pendant que Sam Neige était absorbée dans ses pensées, un homme avait passé la porte des étoiles et le chant mélodieux parvint à ses oreilles.

Il s'approcha doucement de l'endroit d'où venait cette voix magnifique. Lorsqu'il aperçu Sam Neige, il la trouva si belle, et, en totale contemplation devant elle, il se cacha derrière un arbrisseau pour admirer cette beauté qui s'offrait a ses yeux éblouies pour l'observer sans la déranger.

Qui pouvait-elle bien être ? Une servante apparemment...

Malgré la laideur de ses vêtements et la tâche ingrate que ses blanches mains accomplissaient, Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette jeune femme était la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vu.

Ses yeux bleus... Ses lèvres roses telles des pétales, ses cheveux comme de l'or... Magnifique... Sublime... Il resta subjugué par cette inconnue... Et tenta d'écouter ce que sa douce voix chantait...

_« Quelque part au-delà de l'arc-en-ciel  
Très haut  
Il y a un endroit dont j'ai entendu parler  
Une fois dans une berceuse  
  
Quelque part au-delà de l'arc-en-ciel  
Le ciel est bleu  
Et les rêves que vous osez rêver  
Deviennent vraiment réalit  
  
Un jour j'ai fait un voeux  
Me réveiller là où les nuages seraient loin derrière moi  
  
Où les problèmes fondent comme une chandelle  
Loin des pyramides  
C'est là où vous me trouverez  
  
Quelque part au delà de l'arc-en-ciel_

_Des oiseaux bleus volent  
Des oiseaux volent au-delà de l'arc-en-ciel  
Pourquoi, oh pourquoi moi je peux pas?  
  
Si les heureux petits oiseaux bleus volent  
Au-delà de l'arc-en-ciel  
Pourquoi, oh pourquoi moi je ne peux pas? »_

Jack sorti de sa léthargie et décida d'approcher de plus près cette créature divine.

" Belle étrangère, comment te nommes-tu ?" demanda Jack

Sam Neige lâcha ses soieries de surprise, qui était donc cet imprudent?

"Qui êtes-vous Monsieur ?" demanda-t-elle, paniquée

" Je suis le Colonel Jack O'Neill de la Tau'Ri !"

Il s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme et baisa sa main avec délicatesse.

" Je suis votre humble serviteur Mademoiselle."

Sam Neige ne retira pas sa main, absorbée par la sensation de ces douces lèvres sur sa peau… Quel était ce sentiment qui faisait battre son cœur à la chamade ?

"SAM NEIGE!!! Que fais-tu? Hâte-toi!"

La voix de la Reine Noire retentit à travers les dédales de la pyramide comme le croassement d'un oiseau de mauvaise augure…

" Donc votre nom, belle fleur, est Sam Neige..." dit Jack, toujours aussi émerveillé.

" Partez d'ici ! Si la Reine vous voit me parler, elle vous châtiera !" supplia Sam Neige.

La jeune femme, qui semblait apeurée, ramassa les belles soieries, avant de courir vers la pyramide d'où venait la voix.

"Sam Neige... Quel joli prénom... Je reviendrais te voir et te délivrer de cet enfer, ma douce..." Et il retourna d'où il était venu.

Sam Neige monta les marches de la Pyramide aussi vite qu'elle le put... Mais cela n'empêcha pas sa marâtre de hurler de nouveau. Quiconque aurait haïe cette femme, mais pas Sam Neige, qui ne pouvait concevoir d'haïr qui que ce soit.

Son cœur pur n'était qu'amour. Elle se raccrochait à l'idée qu'en faisant tout ce que lui demandait la Reine, cette dernière finirait peut-être par l'aimer comme une mère...

Mais la Reine était trop cruelle pour ça. Lorsque Sam Neige l'eu atteinte, elle lui arracha les soieries des mains et lui tourna le dos en retournant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Sam Neige resta debout dans la salle du trône, seule, se demandant pour la millième fois ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir fait pour que sa belle-mère la déteste autant... Sam Neige se sentait très seule.

La Reine, de son coté, ne se préoccupait pas de se que pouvait penser sa belle-fille. Comme tous les jours, elle se para de ses plus beaux atouts et demanda à son miroir.

"Esclave du miroir quantique, accourt du plus profond des espaces. Par les vents et les ténèbres je te l'ordonne : parle! Et montres-moi ta face!"

"Que veux-tu voir ma Reine?"

"Miroir Quantique sur le mur, qui a beauté parfaite et pure?"

Sur d'elle-même, elle était convaincue que le miroir lui répéterait la même chose que tous les jours.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle reçu une réponse différente de son miroir quantique.

"Célèbre est ta beauté majesté. Pourtant une jeune femme en loque dont les haillons ne peuvent dissimuler la grâce est hélas encore plus belle que toi."

"Décrit-la moi, apprends-moi son nom."

"Ses lèvres sont telles des pétales de rose, ses cheveux une caresse du sable, et ses yeux rappellent la couleur de l'océan si lointain."

"Sam Neige!"

La Reine Noire folle de rage, lança sa coiffe à terre. Comment Sam Neige pouvait être la plus belle!? Cela était impossible! Elle était Hathor! La déesse de la fécondité, de la beauté et de la musique!

Absurde...

Il fallait que cette petite prétentieuse ne soit plus... La tuer était la meilleure des solutions. Un sourire éclaira le visage de la marâtre. Elle allait redevenir la plus belle du Royaume et pour cela, elle allait faire appel au meilleur chasseur de la galaxie, Teal'c de Chulak.

Une fois l'entretien avec la Reine terminé, le Jaffa alla à la quête de la Princesse. Teal'c  s'approcha de la douce Sam Neige qui était assise sur les marches de la pyramide, cousant un voile pour la Reine tout en chantant toujours cette petite chanson. Elle sursauta lorsque le Jaffa arriva près d'elle, lui faisant de l'ombre.

"Mademoiselle Neige, je vais dans un autre royaume pour y chasser une bête dangereuse, dont le sang permettra a votre belle-mère de garder sa beauté et sa jeunesse, voulez-vous venir avec moi?"

Sam Neige fut étonnée de cette proposition. Depuis qu'elle vivait en compagnie de la Reine, sa belle mère n'avait jamais semblé vieillir, elle se demandait pourquoi elle aurait eu besoin d'un élixir de jeunesse, et puis...

"Ma belle-mère ne veut pas que je traverse le Shapaï."

"C'est elle qui l'a proposé Mademoiselle, elle dit qu'il serait temps pour vous de voir du pays."

Elle en fut doublement surprise, elle qui n'avait jamais eu le droit de le traverser! Mais si c'était ce que sa belle-mère désirait, elle le ferait volontiers.

La princesse, se dirigeait vers le Shapai, toute excitée à l'idée de passer la Porte. Quand à lui, Teal'c de Chula'k la suivait de loin.

Pourquoi donc la Reine voulait-elle tuer cette jeune femme? Elle respirait la joie de vivre, et la douceur... Son coeur de guerrier se serra.

Il tapa les symboles sur le DHD sans les voir... Ses pensées étaient accaparées par l'acte qu'il allait accomplir. Tuer une innocente...

Mais cela était dans ses fonctions ; il n'était qu'un Jaffa et il devait obéir à la Reine Noire. Et si il ne rapportait pas le coeur de Sam Neige, la Reine avait juré qu'il arriverait malheur à sa femme et à son fils...

Il était contraint, forcé de se plier à la cruelle volonté d'Hathor...

Sam quant à elle, inconsciente du dilemme que vivait le jaffa, s'empressa de traverser la Porte.

Arrivée de l'autre côté, elle s'extasia.

"Oh! Guerrier, mais quelle est cette sensation étrange?"

"Quelle sensation?"

"Je me sens toute bizarre! Regardez, je tremble!"

"C'est le froid qui vous fait ça, mademoiselle Neige"

"C'est donc ça le froid? C'est cela que ma mère aimait tant? Je ne la comprends pas, c'est si... froid!"

Le jaffa ne répondit pas et se contenta de la pousser un peu dans le dos pour qu'elle avance.

Sam Neige n'avait jamais compris le stoïcisme des Jaffas.

Pendant que les deux marchaient pour s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la forêt épaisse, Sam s'émerveillait de ravissement face à cette végétation luxuriante et inconnue… Elle qui n'avait connue que le sable, voir cette verdure était plus qu'une découverte.

"Cet endroit est magnifique, M. Teal'c !"

Le jaffa ne répondit rien, continuant d'avancer en silence. Pourtant, son cœur se serrait à chaque pas. Il se devait de le faire... Son honneur de Jaffa était en jeu.

Sam Neige avait profité de leur avancée dans la prairie pour cueillir des sortes de petites choses colorées...

"Qu'est ce que c'est, Mr Teal'c?" demanda t-elle innocemment.

"Ce sont des fleurs mademoiselle." dit-il stoïquement.

"C'est si beau!" s'exclama la jeune femme.

Elle s'agenouilla vers la fleur et huma son parfum. Ce voyage s'avérait extraordinaire!

Teal'c s'avança vers la jeune femme. Il fit un mouvement circulaire du regard pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls, arma sa lance... et visa Sam Neige. Sa main appuyait progressivement sur la lance. Il devait le faire...

Sam Neige qui était de dos, se retourna en sentant que le guerrier ne la suivait pas.

"M.Teal'c! Que faites-vous?!?!" s'écria t-elle, horrifiée.

Teal'c resta silencieux, comme a son habitude. S'il parlait, il allait flancher.

"Non! S'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça!"

Elle tomba a genou sur le gazon.

"Je vous en supplie, monsieur, que vous ai-je fait? Ai-je été odieuse? Irrespectueuse? Monsieur, dites-moi je vous en supplie!"

Le jaffa la regarda avec peine et lui répondit :

"C'est pas votre faute,mademoiselle, la Reine peut parfois être cruelle..."

Il n'avait plus peur de lui faire cet aveu, puisque de toute façon elle allait mourir.

"La Reine!? Mais..."

"Fermez les yeux, chère princesse aux cheveux d'or et n'ayez pas peur."

"S'il vous plait brave Jaffa, épargnez moi! Je ne veux pas mourir!"

"Je suis désolé Mlle Neige, mais la Reine veut votre coeur en gage de votre mort, sinon elle fera du mal à ma famille et me déshonorera."

"Vous avez une famille? Vous avez un enfant et vous voulez tuer l'enfant d'un autre? Comment pouvez-vous faire ça?"

Ces mots attendrirent le courageux guerrier qui baissa sa lance.

"Partez, enfuyez-vous loin d'ici et ne revenez jamais."

Après un dernier regard vers le Jaffa, elle partit a courir du plus vite qu'elle le put, en s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

Celui-ci tua un animal sauvage et lui prit le cœur, pour remplacer celui qu'il avait refusé de retirer à Sam Neige, et s'en retourna par la porte, tremblant intérieurement que la reine ne découvre la supercherie.

**------------------**

Des larmes tombaient en cascades sur les joues de Sam Neige... Des branches d'arbres avaient tailladés ses bras, sa robe était déchirée par l'épopée vertigineuse de la Princesse.

Le souffle court, elle essayait d'aller de plus en plus vite. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'entendre la voix du Jaffa lui crier de s'enfuir... La Reine Noire voulait la tuer... Celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère, son monde...

Elle courait sans savoir où aller. Où était-elle? Seule, perdue, apeurée. La forêt qu'elle avait trouvé à son arrivée belle, et accueillante s'était assombrie, transformée en un endroit effrayant. Les arbres semblaient prendre vie pour l'engloutir ; les racines semblaient se déraciner et l'agripper, la faire tomber, l'empêcher de s'enfuir, la garder prisonnière.

La forêt elle-même semblait avoir des yeux pour l'épier, de tout bord tout côté!

En se battant avec une branche, elle tomba dans un trou qui la mena a une marre. Les branches flottant dans l'eau semblèrent prendre vie également et se transformer en des créatures à longues dents. Elle réussi enfin a sortir à l'orée de la forêt.

Épuisée, elle s'écroula sur le sol quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait devant ce qui lui semblait être une maison, dissimulée par des branches d'arbres et des feuilles. En fait, il lui semblait que la maison était faite entièrement d'amas de verdure. Comme elle avait froid, et qu'elle était de nature curieuse, elle y entra pour voir ce qui pouvait bien s'y trouver.

"Bonjour? Il y a quelqu'un?"

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, si ce n'est l'écho de sa voix qui se répercuta dans la hutte.  Elle s'avança petit à petit jusqu'à être au centre de l'habitation tout en visitant des yeux l'endroit. Il y avait 7 petits amas de paille, formant chacun une sorte de couche, sur un côté étaient disposés des bols sales contenant une étrange mixture verte, dans le foyer le brasier était presque éteint.

Que faire? Ici elle serait en sécurité, protégé de sa marâtre. Sam Neige décida de se rendre utile et de ranger la maisonnée, dans l'attente du retour de ses locataires.

La nuit tombait et les propriétaires de la maison n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Sam Neige était si épuisée de son éprouvante journée qu'elle tombait de fatigue. Elle n'osait pourtant pas se coucher avant d'avoir vu les habitants de cette maison, et leur avoir demander s'ils pouvaient l'héberger. Elle essaya donc de lutter contre le sommeil mais en vain, ses yeux clignaient et se fermaient malgré elle.

"Je pourrais peut-être m'asseoir un moment sur ce lit de paille, ça ne fera de mal a personne."

Alors elle s'assit, luttant de plus en plus pour garder les yeux ouverts. Elle bailla aux corneilles.

"Peut-être que si je m'allonge un instant, cela passera" se dit-elle a demi endormie.

Elle s'allongea donc et bientôt, s'endormi profondément.

**_10 minutes plus tard…_**

Les 7 petits Nox arrivaient en chantonnant. Ils traversèrent la petite forêt bordant leur hutte. Étonné le premier petit Nox, Nafrayu s'arrêta, stupéfait d'entrevoir de la lumière à l'intérieur de leur maison. Il prévint ses amis de son inquiétude et ils se dirigèrent plus précautionneusement vers leur maison.

Ils pénétrèrent d'un seul pas, craintifs, apeurés et curieux de trouver qui avait bien pu violer leur domicile. Les 7 petits Nox s'étonnèrent de voir la maison rangée et luisante de propreté! Nafrayu s'avança vers une couche et y trouva une étrange créature... Ce n'était pas une Nox, ni une des races qu'il connaissait.

Non... c'était une HUMAINE!

Une humaine d'une beauté unique de plus. La jeune femme sembla se réveiller. Elle s'étira longuement, tout en baillant.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux bleus, elle vit les étranges créatures devant elle. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de crier de surprise, elle qui n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre que les habitants d'Abydos et ces bizarres de serpents dans un espèce de liquide dont sa belle mère avait rempli une pièce, chose qu'elle n'était pas sensée avoir vu.****

"Qui êtes-vous?" demanda t-elle

"VOUS qui êtes-vous??" lui demanda en retour Hendil.

"Oh, je suis désolée!" lui répondit Sam Neige "Je m'appelle Sam Neige et je me suis permise d'entrer dans votre maison, parce que j'avais peur de rester dehors. Je... je suis désolée de ne pas avoir attendu votre permission, mais euh..."

Sam Neige ne savait plus quoi dire, elle était terriblement confuse.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire aux 7 petits êtres qui l'entouraient. Chacun portait une tenue similaire, il était difficile de les distinguer sauf qu'elle remarqua qu'ils portaient tous une petite pièce de tissu de différente couleur brodé sur leurs vêtements. Ashaji s'avança vers la jeune femme pour la rassurer, elle semblait tellement perdue et apeurée...

"Vous pouvez rester ici Mademoiselle Neige, vous êtes la bienvenue et n'ayez plus peur, ici vous êtes sur la planète des Nox, planète où règne sérénité et ou les êtres communient avec Mère Nature"

Il ouvrit les mains et une lumière en jaillit laissant bientôt place à une rose blanche. Le petit Nox la tendit à Sam Neige.

"Voici un cadeau de bienvenue, une rose, seule chose digne d'égaler votre beaut"

"Comme vous êtes gentil!" s'écria Sam Neige "Vous semblez être un peuple très aimable!"

Elle leur sourit, et dès lors, ils tombèrent tous sous son charme.

"Mademoiselle Neige, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez continuer à vous reposer, nous allons vaquer a nos occupations pendant ce temps. Vous nous conterez votre histoire demain."

"C'est gentil mais je n'ai...awww..." elle bailla "pas sommeil"

 "Comme vous voulez Mlle Neige"

Il s'éloigna et les autres en firent de même. Mafery dit aux autres:

"Elle est encore plus jeune que nous!"

Ils partirent tous a rire en la regardant se rendormir. 

La princesse Neige tomba d'un lourd sommeil... loin d'être réparateur. Elle revoyait sa fuite et tous les récents événements se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle désormais, plus de maison, orpheline... Sa vie se résumait à cela : Seule... L'unique personne pour qui elle avait compté était parmi les étoiles. 

Sam Neige se réveilla en sursaut et dévisagea essoufflée les objets l'entourant, sa respiration se calma en reconnaissant la hutte des petits Nox. Elle déposa une main fraîche sur son front brûlant. Les Nox avaient laissé un petit feu allumé dans le foyer et il se diffusait timidement à travers la pièce.

Ses yeux d'émeraude se remplirent de larmes, elle était encore sous l'effet de son cauchemar, elle s'empêcha de pleurer, à quoi cela servirait-il? La jeune femme tendit la main vers le collier qu'elle portait en permanence, c'était celui de sa défunte mère. Ciselé, en or blanc, il se composait de petites perles blanches et d'un coeur où était gravé " _Si la poussière emporte tes rêves de lumière, je serai ta lune, ton repère_".

Elle le serra tendrement, précieusement comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor... Et ça l'était, son seul souvenir d'elle, seul objet de son amour.

Nafrayu avait déposé sa main sur la frêle épaule de la Princesse qui tremblait d'anxiété, et aussitôt il ressentit au fond de lui toute la peine, le désespoir que pouvait ressentir cette femme. Accablée de souffrances depuis son plus jeune âge, endossant des responsabilités trop importantes pour elle, esclave d'une belle-mère démoniaque, il ressentait le poids écrasant de sa peine.

"Vous avez beaucoup souffert Sam Neige. Comment avoir supporté cela durant tant d'années ?"

"Parce que je pensais que ma place était aux côtés de ma belle-mère. Je pensais qu'elle me considérait comme sa propre fille. J'ai été aveugle, stupide et naïve!" 

" Faire confiance, n'est pas une erreur, mais un cadeau! Racontez nous votre mésaventure" lui demanda Nafrayu.

"J'allais me promener dans les bois sur votre planète à la demande de ma belle-mère, la reine Hathor, reine d'Abydos, ma planète natale, quand je me suis aperçue que le guerrier avec qui j'étais voulais me tuer!"

"Oh!" s'exclamèrent les petits Nox en choeur

"Mais vous êtes toujours vivante!"

"Chut! Laisse-là finir Shinae!"

"Oui, si je suis effectivement toujours en vie, c'est que le guerrier m'a épargné. C'était ma belle-mère qui l'avait envoyé pour me tuer!" Et la pauvre Sam Neige commença à sangloter.

Les Nox, tous émus, ne savaient trop que faire; ils n'avaient jamais eu de jeune humaine en larmes devant eux auparavant!

Il était très rare que les Nox pleurent, vivant en parfaite harmonie les uns avec les autres, ils n'avaient jamais aucune raison de pleurer.

Kiguo s'approcha timidement de la jeune femme, s'assit près d'elle et entreprit de la réconforter.

"Comme vous l'a dit Nafrayu, vous n'avez rien craindre ici. Personne ne peut vous faire de mal sur la planète des Nox."

Nafrayu s'avança aussitôt et tendit une fleur d'une beauté rare à Sam Neige.

"Voici une Evya qui scellera notre pacte. Ici vous êtes en sécurité, et personne en terre des Nox ne fait la guerre. Que la paix soit!"

Alors dans une étrange communion, tous les Nox baissèrent la tête et commencèrent à chanter tout doucement. Sam Neige huma la fleur longuement, cela l'apaisait et bientôt elle s'endormit ainsi, rassérénée, confiante... Les Nox étaient ses amis.

Lendemain matin… 

Des rayons de soleil vinrent caresser la peau de porcelaine de la princesse, la réveillant de ce fait. Elle s'étira longuement, jamais elle n'avait aussi bien dormi. La jeune femme balaya la hutte du regard. Les petits Nox devaient être aller travailler comme chaque jour. Ils lui avaient dit qu'une de leur sœur Nox lui rendrait visite, une certaine Lya.

En l'attendant, elle décida de ranger la vaisselle en terre du petit-déjeuner. Elle fut surprise par une voix venant de derrière elle...

"Vous n'avez pas à faire ça."

Sam Neige étouffa un cri.

"Vous m'avez fait peur."

"Ce n'était pas mon intention." répondit calmement la jeune femme Nox qui se tenait devant elle.

"Vous êtes Lya n'est-ce pas?"

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

"Et bien, je me disais que comme vos amis acceptaient gentiment de m'héberger, je pourrais faire au moins un petit quelque chose pour eux, comme le ménage, la cuisine, ce genre de choses auxquelles je suis habituée."

"Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, répéta Lya. Vous serez plus utile en venant avec moi et en écoutant et regardant bien ce que je vais vous montrer."

La curiosité de Sam Neige prit le dessus.

"Quel genre de choses?" s'enquit-elle les yeux brillants.

"Vous allez apprendre à soigner autrui, nous allons vous montrer nos remèdes les plus ancestraux." lui expliqua Lya

"Soigner?" S'étonna t-elle. "Je n'ai jamais pratiqué cela et..."

Lya interrompit ses questions d'un geste de la main. Elle avait une présence qui imposait le respect, une voix douce mais sûre, des traits fins, des gestes harmonieux.

"Le temps vous apprendra, ouvrez seulement votre esprit à notre savoir"

"Bien. Je suis prête."

"Suivez-moi."

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent ainsi durant une heure, à travers la forêt, s'enfonçant de plus en plus au cœur de Mère Nature, plus près de ce qui les entouraient... Lya s'arrêta soudainement devant un espace vide et en levant une main, une vraie petite ville apparut. La Princesse Neige ne savait de quelle magie usaient les Nox mais ils étaient forts.

Elle était très impressionnée par tout ce qu'elle voyait.

Cette façon dont les Nox faisaient apparaître les choses était très étonnante. Devant elle, le petit village de bois et de feuilles ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait connu.

"Wow! " S'exclama la princesse, les yeux tous écarquillés. "C'est très différent de mon village! Le roi qui domine cette planète doit être très sage! Comment faites vous cela ?"

Ignorant sa question Lya répondit :

 "Nous n'avons pas de roi ici. Je sais que sur votre planète vous êtes une princesse, mais ici ce genre de distinction entre les gens n'existe pas. Nous sommes tous égaux."

"Vous savez, pour moi, la notion de princesse ne veut pas dire grand chose de mieux que les autres..." marmonna Sam Neige.

La jeune Nox ne l'entendit pas, ou du moins, n'en tint pas compte.

"Venez."

Et elle s'avança d'un pas sûr au cœur du village. Sam Neige n'eu d'autres choix que de la suivre.

Elle essaya de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les diverses branches qui jonchaient le sol, mais sa longue robe ne l'aidait en rien, si on pouvait appeler cela une robe...un haillon serait le terme exact, mais ce qui était étonnant c'est que malgré tout, sa beauté n'en était pas ternie, au contraire...

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Lya lui dit:

" Je vais d'abord vous fournir des habits propres. J'espère que ça vous conviendra."

La princesse entra dans une hutte tandis que Lya lui tendait une robe faite apparemment de textiles dégradables. Elle s'étonna que malgré l'apparence rêche, le tissu soit très doux.

"Je vous laisse vous habiller, rejoignez-moi une fois prête. Je vous présenterais aux sages du village"

"Bien."

Une fois habillée, Sam Neige se dirigea vers le grand foyer ou l'attendait Lya. La Nox lui lança un sourire tout en lui faisant le salut traditionnel de la planète.

" Les Sages nous attendent..."

**_Hutte des Grands Sages..._**

Une odeur d'herbes sauvages régnait en maîtresse dans la hutte, de larges étagères rustiques en bois jonchaient les murs fragiles en terre séchée, au fond, deux hommes, une femme...

Tous trois tenaient un énorme bâton en bois de hêtre, signe de reconnaissance de leur sagesse suprême.

"C'est donc toi l'humaine..., dit le premier sage. Ton cœur me parait pur mon enfant."

"Tu pourras demeurer ici tant qu'il le faudra, notre hospitalité t'est offerte." Ajouta le deuxième homme

"Lya t'expliquera nos règles, désormais tu fais partie des nôtres." Lui expliqua la femme. "Que l'esprit de la forêt te bénisse."

Sam murmura un timide merci avant de suivre Lya. Sa formation commença. Elle allait connaître une nouvelle vie... Recommencer à respirer, être elle... Le Soleil se levait en son être intérieur.

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent paisiblement. Tous les matins, elle se rendait dans la hutte du sage qui lui enseignait l'art de la guérison par les éléments de la nature qui dominaient cette planète, et surtout, grâce au pouvoir en elle, ce pouvoir que tout le monde avait sans jamais s'en rendre compte.

L'apprentissage fut facilité par la grande curiosité de la princesse. Elle voulait tout savoir, tout connaître, souvent même trop vite! Plus elle apprenait, plus elle voulait apprendre, sans cesse, sans arrêt. Sam Neige restait tard le soir à étudier les plantes, et il fallait que Nafrayu vienne la chercher pour l'obliger à rentrer.

Plus le temps passait, plus la naïveté de Sam Neige s'estompait pour laisser place à un esprit plus raisonné. Elle comprit beaucoup de choses sur sa belle-mère. Bien que les Nox lui eut apprit qu'il n'y a ni bons ni méchants et que tout le monde mérite d'être traité et aidé de la même façon, Sam Neige ne pouvait se résoudre a appliquer cette philosophie à la Reine Hathor. L'amour inattendu de Sam Neige pour sa belle-mère se transforma en haine, qu'elle dissimula habilement aux Nox.

Ce qu'ils voyaient de l'évolution de Sam Neige les rassurait, car secrètement, ils craignaient toujours pour sa sécurité. D'après ce qu'ils avaient déduit de ce que Sam Neige leur avait raconté, la Reine Hathor possédait une technologie dangereuse pour la sécurité de leur protégée.

**_Loin au delà du Shapai…_**

La Reine Noire déambulait dans les couloirs du château, un sourire de victoire sur le visage. En effet, elle venait d'annexer plusieurs mondes sous son pouvoir. Elle arriva dans ses quartiers et s'affala sur son siége, incrusté de pierres précieuses et d'or pur des collines d'Indar, cadeau du peuple annexé ou plutôt supplice les habitants avaient dû creuser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Sa voix métallique s'éleva dans les airs:

"Miroir Quantique, écoute. Qui est la plus belle de toutes?"

"Par delà les 7 constellations, au-delà du 7e chevrons, dans le logis de 7 Nox demeure Sam Neige. C'est elle la  plus belle."

"SAM NEIGE ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Vois ! Vois ! La preuve qu'elle est passée de vie à trépas entre les mains de ce Jaffa !"

 Hathor courut comme une folle jusqu'à une armoire qu'elle ouvrit violemment et en sortit d'un coffre, un cœur enveloppé précieusement dans des soieries. Sa main brandit ce trophée devant le miroir.

"Regarde Miroir. Le cœur de Sam Neige est entre mes mains."

"Le Jaffa vous adupé, oh ma Reine. Ceci n'est pas le cœur de votre belle-fille mais celui d'un animal sauvage ! "

Les yeux de la Goau'ld s'illuminèrent sous la colère, comment ce Jaffa avait-il osé la tromper ? Ce shol'va allait en payer le prix.

"Qu'on brûle sa maison, qu'on pende sa femme et son fils, qu'on lui enlève sa larve jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie de l'achever !! Et cette peste de Sam Neige... J'aurais ma vengeance !"

Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres, sa main enserra le cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit broyé.

La Reine Noire observa le sang perler au bout de ses doigts, et dit d'un ton vindicatif :

"Ce sera bientôt ton sang qui coulera, Sam Neige !"

Elle se rendit d'un pas rapide vers la pièce secrète qui contenait des bocaux emplis de larves Goa'ulds, et également toutes les technologies qu'elle avait accumulée avec le temps.

"Comment pourrais-je bien l'approcher sans que ces maudits Nox ne s'en aperçoivent... Mais bien sur! À Rome, il faut faire comme les Romains! Je vais me faire paraître comme une de ces maudites créatures! Elle ne se méfiera pas de moi comme ça! Elle est tellement naïve, elle ne se doute même pas de ma puissance!"

Elle éclata d'un rire démoniaque, métallique et cruel. Elle se dirigea promptement vers son Livre Noir, qui contenait ses astuceset répertoriait toutes les technologies qui lui était connues à ce jour. Elle le feuilleta un peu avant de tomber sur ce qu'elle cherchait.

"Le transmutateur à Naquadda de cette chère Nirrti ! C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut!"

Elle alla le chercher dans une des cages de verre qui protégeait ses armes de destructions.

"Voyons voir... Pour avoir l'air d'une Nox, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de son sang... Pourquoi se contenter d'un peu quand on peut le verser au complet !"

La Reine Noire entreprit alors d'aller capturer un Nox. Elle se munit d'un zat et traversa le Shapaï.

Arrivée à destination, elle se donna un air affligé. Une Nox qui faisait une cueillette de plantes médicinales vit la pauvre femme se tenant le coeur, le visage transformé par la douleur.

"Vous avez besoin d'aide Madame ?" demanda la Nox.

Elle laissa la Nox s'approcher plus près d'elle avant de se relever complètement et de dégainer son zat.

"De ton sang plus exactement !"

Elle prit le frêle corps de la Nox et s'en retourna sur Abydos, impatiente de mettre son plan à exécution.

"Voila! Maintenant il suffit que je verse le mélange sur la combinaison et le tour est joué!"

Elle versa donc la mixture sur l'appareil, qu'elle enfila sur elle-même. Plus aucun de ses traits royaux ne transperçaient au travers du subterfuge, plus personne ne pouvait la reconnaître.

"Voila qui est fait! Si jamais je garde des traces de cet accoutrement  horrible après que je me sois débarrassée de Sam Neige, je le ferai payer à l'univers entier! !"

"Maintenant, le poison... mortel!"

Elle retourna à son livre Noir et trouva exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

"Le poison a base de venin de larve Goa'uld, oui, OUI! Rapide et efficace! 'Mis dans un gâteau qui donne envie, ce poison lui ôtera la vie, et la plongera dans un sommeil... de mort!'"

 Elle éclata de nouveau de son rire cruel.

"SERVANTE!"

Aussitôt, une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans apparut sur le pas de la porte, toute tremblante.

"Oui ma Reine?"

"Prépare moi un gâteau. Un gâteau aux fruits, le préféré de Sam Neige!"

"Un gâteau?!" s'exclama la jeune servante médusée.

"Oui, un gâteau! Aller! Dépêche toi ou tu serviras de repas à mes petits amis ici."

Elle pointa ses bocaux emplis de larves.

"Oui ma Reine!" s'empressa de répondre la petite avant de courir vers les cuisines.

"Sam Neige, tu es morte!"

**_Planète des Nox..._**

Une musique retentissait à travers les airs, petite mélodie provenant d'une flûte à vent d'artisanat Noxien.

Nafrayu se donnait une joie de souffler dans cet instrument, juste pour voir danser Sam Neige accompagnée d'Ecco qui sautillait tout autour d'elle. Le rire cristallin de la Princesse empli la petite hutte. Elle trouvait Ecco si mignon qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Le petit Nox se mit à rougir de la tête aux pieds,  tout en entraînant ses petits camarades sur la piste improvisée au milieu de la hutte.

Ecco tout essoufflé et encore ému, demanda à Sam Neige d'une voix tremblotante:

 "T'as un amoureux ?"

Sam Neige fut attendrie par les manières du petit Nox qui haussa les épaules tout en traînant son petit pied. Elle se mit à sa hauteur et dit doucement:

 "Oui, il s'appelle Jack, je l'ai rencontrée alors que j'étais encore au château. Il est...oh...je ne peux vous le décrire...Si beau, il m'a traité comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Comme une chose précieuse. Quand je l'ai vu mon coeur a fait un bond. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle tomber amoureux." 

Et elle se mit à chanter de sa voix mélodieuse.

_"Un jour mon Colonel viendra_

_Un jour on s'aimera_

_Dans son chalet heureux comme avant_

_Pour nous le bonheur qui nous attend_

_Quand le Shapai un jour_

_S'ouvrira pour laisser place à l'amour_

_Les oiseaux chanteront, les cloches sonneront_

_Au nom de nos cœur un jour_ _Au nom de nos cœur un jour…"_

" Tu nous le présentera?" Demanda Nafrayu.

Le regard de Sam Neige s'assombrit.

"Je ne sais pas où il se trouve maintenant..."

"Je suis sûr que vous serez de nouveau réunis. Mon petit doigt me le dit..." tenta Ecco pour la rassurer.

Sam Neige éclata de rire tout en soulevant le petit Nox entre ses bras et le fit tourbillonner tandis que la musique reprenait de plus belle…

Les Nox fêtaient l'arrivée de Sam Neige en leur demeure. La jeune femme leurs avait apporté beaucoup. Leur amitié était maintenant éternelle, et c'était réciproque. La princesse considérait ces petits êtres comme sa famille... Son unique famille...

La fête dura longtemps avant que tout le monde ne soit fatigué et aille se coucher en même temps que le ciel s'éclairait d'étoiles tout aussi lumineuses les unes que les autres...

Tous avaient le coeur léger,inconscients du danger et du malheur qui les frapperaient bientôt... et pourtant le mal rôdait...

**------------------**

Pendant que les Nox fêtaient, la Reine noire, elle, préparait la mort de Sam Neige...

"Alors, voyons voir, il ne me faut que du venin de larve."

Elle se rendit vers le bocal le plus proche, attrapa la larve qui était à l'intérieur et la brisa en deux, d'un coup sec. Elle lui extirpa le venin dont elle avait besoin et le jeta insouciamment par terre.

"Maintenant, le gâteau!"

Elle versa quelques gouttes de venin sur le gâteau qui commença à devenir noir.

"Ah non, cela ne va pas se passer comme ça!"

A l'aide d'une machine qu'elle pointa sur le gâteau, elle le fit miraculeusement redevenir normal, et même, plus qu'appétissant!

"Cette petite sottene pourra jamais y résister!"

Un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur son visage.

"Son souffle s'arrêtera, son sang se glacera, et je serai la plus belle de toutes!"

Elle s'arrêta soudainement de sourire.

"Et si il y avait un antidote? Oh non, ça serai la catastrophe!"

Elle chercha fébrilement dans son Livre Noir.

"Il y en a un, rahhh!"

D'un geste de la main elle jeta le contenu d'une table a terre ;  le tout se brisa en mille morceau.

"'Un premier baiser d'amour.' Rien de plus simple a déjoué,  je n'ai plus qu'à capturer cet homme qui est venu la voir un matin!"

Sam Neige croyait que la Reine n'était pas au courant pour le Colonel, mais c'était bien mal connaître Hathor, elle qui voyait tout!

"Garde! Faites venir mon 2e guerrier!"

"De toute façon, ces stupides Nox la croiront morte et vont l'enterrer vivante...VIVANTE!!!"

**------------------**

Sa tête se mit à tourner lentement alors qu'une vision apparue devant ses yeux. Cette déesse blonde... Cette beauté il l'a reconnaîtrait entre mille... Sa princesse aux yeux d'émeraude... Sam Neige...

Le militaire se releva quelque peu sonné de sa chute, en effet, il venait de faire un voyage tumultueux à travers le Shapaï. Leurs alliés Tok'Ra l'avaient prévenu que le Goaul'd Hathor avait annexé et déclaré la guerre à plusieurs mondes. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, Sam Neige était sûrement en danger, et tous ces innocents se devaient d'être sauvés des griffes de cette mégère. Son supérieur, le Général Hammond, avait décidé d'envoyer une mission commando humains/Tok'Ra afin d'infiltrer les rangs de la Reine Noire et de la détruire.

O'Neill grommela quelques mots tout en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

"Sam Neige?" appela t-il.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla à ses côtés et caressa tendrement sa tête hirsute.

"Vous revoilà mon bien aimé. Je savais bien que vous reviendriez me chercher. Ma marâtre est si méchante et odieuse avec moi. Vous êtes venu pour la tuer n'est-ce pas ?" répondit la jeune femme.

O'Neill ne savait que dire devant toute cette hâte. Où était dont passée la jeune femme qu'il avait connu? Quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose lui semblait étrange... Peut-être était-ce cette lueur au fond de ses yeux, ou ce sourire narquois...

"Où sont mes hommes?" s'enquit le militaire.

"Je n'en sais rien." Répondit-elle, en souriant.

Le comportement de la jeune femme lui semblait de plus en plus étrange.

"Comment saviez-vous que je me trouvais ici ?" demanda Jack, soupçonneux.

"Un garde m'a rapporté que le Shapaï s'était activé." Répondit rapidement Sam Neige. Mais qu'importe, vous êtes revenu pour moi, pour me sauver..."

"Je  m'inquiétais pour vous Sam Neige."

"Emmenez-moi loin d'ici... Chez vous. Je veux connaître votre monde... Vite bien aimé." Le pressa t-elle

"Il faut d'abord que je retrouve mes hommes Sam Neige. J'ai une mission à mener à bien. Allez vous mettre en sécurité et..."

" NON ! EMMENEZ-MOI SUR VOTRE PLANETE !"

La jeune femme se faisait de plus en plus pressante.

Elle prit la main de Jack avec une telle violence qu'il s'en étonna. Vraisemblablement cette femme n'était pas Sam Neige. Ce n'était autre qu'Hathor, elle-même, qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle avait usé de son gaz chimique d'ensorcellement pour faire croire à Jack qu'elle était Sam Neige. Et l'illusion était parfaite... Mais le Colonel n'allait pas tarder à découvrir la vérité...

Jack desserra l'étreinte de la femme, comprenant le subterfuge. Il connaissait les grands pouvoirs de sorcellerie de la Reine Noire.

"Où est Sam Neige ?"

"Devant vous bien aimé !"

Elle essaya de lui reprendre la main mais l'homme se défila faufila.

"Ne me touchez pas. Je vous ai reconnu Hathor !" s'écria Jack.

Il chercha des mains son arme mais la Reine la lui avait sûrement enlevé. Il ne lui restait rien pour se défendre... Rien à part son couteau.

Sam Neige se cambra dans un rire démoniaque, ses traits angéliques laissèrent place à des traits durs, sévères, reflétant tout le mal que cette femme abritait en son sein.

"Comme tu le voudras, Humain. Mais tu ne peux échapper à ton sort. Cette petite écervelée de Sam Neige m'a toujours fait de l'ombre et ce qui est à elle, m'appartient." Déclara Hathor

"Jamais!" s'écria Jack.

"Tu m'aimeras Jack... Tu succomberas à mes charmes."

Elle s'approcha de lui, assez près pour qu'il puisse sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Un léger gaz violacé sortit de la bouche du Goaul'd. Il servait à séduire et à mettre à la merci tous les hommes qui plaisaient à Hathor.

"Tu feras un bon amant, humain. Tu es robuste et endurant."

Ses ongles laqués de vernis rouge déchirèrent la chemise militaire que portait le Colonel afin de découvrir un torse musclé. Jack était comme hypnotisé, incapable de bouger.

"Tu es a moi désormais !" dit-elle tout en caressant ses pectoraux.

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser. Ce fut comme une décharge pour Jack, tout son être se réveilla de cette léthargie involontaire. Se rendant compte de ce qui ('il) se passait, il rejeta le corps de la Reine Noire brusquement, dégoûté d'un tel contact charnel.

"Comment oses-tu? PERSONNE NE ME RÉSISTE. AIME-MOI OU PERRI !" hurla la Reine Noire

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et sa voix se faisait dur. Elle était très contrariée que ce stupide humain remette en cause son pouvoir de séduction.

" Allez au Diable !" répliqua Jack

"Tu l'auras voulu." S'écria une Hathor en furie.

Elle tendit la main vers Jack, dévoilant une arme de poing Goaul'd, dont le centre s'éclaira d'une lumière orangée. Bientôt, le rayon destructeur atteint le front du Tau'Ri qui s'effondra sous la douleur ignoble. Que faire ? Il n'avait rien pour lutter contre cette arme alien… Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la terre alors que la douleur grandissait en lui.

"Je ferais de même avec ta tendre Sam Neige.  Je prendrais un plaisir fou à la voir mourir sous mes yeux."

Elle riait à gorge déployée, assurée de sa victoire et n'eut pas le temps de voir le militaire dégainer agilement son couteau et le lancer au cœur de son arme, l'électrocutant de ce fait et permettant à l'humain de fuir...

"GARDES!!!!! EMPAREZ VOUS DE LUI!" cria t-elle après s'être remise du choc.

Les gardes Jaffas de la Reine poursuivirent Jack. Se parlant à elle-même, la Reine ajouta:

 "Je m'occuperai de toi à mon retour petit insolent. Avant tout, je vais régler son compte à cette sale petite peste de Sam Neige!"

Et elle partie en direction du Shapai, certaine que ses braves Jaffas allaient capturer l'humain.

Ce qui ne fut pourtant pas le cas... En effet, Jack réussi a se faufiler et a échapper aux Jaffas de la Reine Noire....

**------------------**

Ce matin là était un matin comme les autres chez les Nox...

Tous les huit prirent leur petit-déjeuner et alors que Sam Neige se préparait pour aller chez l'homme qui lui enseignait l'art de la guérison, Nafrayu s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

"Non, pas aujourd'hui Mlle Neige. Le guérisseur ne peut pas vous apprendre aujourd'hui, un de nos frères est très malade et il doit le soigner."

"Je peux peut-être aider!" S'exclama Sam Neige, espérant pouvoir enfin mettre ses connaissances en pratique.

"Non, je regrette, mais il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de concentration. Vous y retournerez demain."

"D'accord..." fit Sam Neige, déçue. "Pendant que vous serez parti, je m'occuperai de la forêt environnante alors."

"Bien, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop vous risquez de vous perdre, la forêt est grande et dangereuse pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas."

"Je serai prudente, promis."

"Bien, alors au revoir Sam Neige"

"Au revoir Nafrayu! Au revoir Kiguo, Au revoir Shinae, Hendil, Mafery, Ashaji! Oh, Ecco, au revoir également! "

Et les Nox s'en furent tous dans la forêt, laissant Sam Neige seule dans la petite maison de branche.

La Reine Noire arriva vers la petite plaine tant recherchée, au bord de la petite rivière où s'abreuvaient divers animaux de la forêt, se trouvait une petite hutte. La Hutte des sept Nox !

Le vent souffla plus fort comme sentant le  drame se profiler à l'horizon, et il n'avait pas tort. Hathor avait pris l'apparence d'une Nox blessée, l'être qu'elle avait capturé n'avait rien fait pour se libérer. Quelle stupide créature ! Elle avait simplement attendu sa fin...

Elle avança à grand pas, impatiente de voir Sam Neige de l'autre côté. Elle sera contre elle le gâteau et feignit d'avoir une douleur au coeur. Ses ongles grattèrent la porte en bois, lentement, son visage pris une expression de douleur. Sa petite comédie était au point !

La princesse ouvrit la porte, inconsciente du danger qui l'attendait.

"Aidez-moi. J'ai si mal..." se plaignit la prétendue Nox.

Elle s'écroula au pied de Sam Neige, se tordant de douleur. La jeune femme la souleva, paniquée.

"Où avez-vous mal ?" demanda Sam Neige, concernée.

"Juste ici." Répondit elle en pointant sa poitrine. "S'il vous plait, aidez-moi!" insista la Nox.

Il sembla à Sam Neige qu'elle avait tout oublié de ce qu'elle avait apprit! La pauvre jeune femme regardait la Nox appuyer fortement sur sa poitrine, avec les yeux grands ouverts, sans réagir.

"S'il vous plait! Vous avez appris avec les anciens, n'est-ce pas?"

Sam Neige hocha la tête, toujours en fixant l'inconnue devant elle.

"Alors vous pouvez m'aider!"

Sam Neige sembla sortir de son transe.

"Oh, oui, oui!" réagit-elle "Venez vous allonger, voila, ici, comme ça."

La Reine obéit, bien contente que son plan fonctionne, bien qu'elle n'eu pas douté d'elle-même une seule seconde.

Sam se pencha sur elle et mit ses mains en éventail au dessus de son plexus solaire afin de libérer toute l'énergie bienfaitrice pour guérir la Nox.

Sentant que la guérison des Nox devait avoir à ce moment-là, fait effet sur elle, la Reine relâcha son étreinte sur son coeur et se rassit.

"Merci, merci beaucoup mademoiselle!" s'exclama t-elle d'une fausse voix joyeuse "Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, comment puis-je vous remercier?"

"Je suis heureuse que vous alliez mieux." Déclara Sam Neige en souriant "Mais par précaution allez voir les Anciens."

"Je me sens revigorée! Je veux vous remercier! Je sais!" s'exclama la Nox.

Elle brandit sous le nez de la princesse, un gâteau très appétissant dont le dessus était laqué d'une croquante croûte de caramel. Personne n'aurait résisté à cette sucrerie!

"Il est de ce matin"expliqua la Nox. "J'allais le donner en offrande aux Anciens mais il vous revient!"

"C'est trop..."

"Prenez!" insista la Nox. "Vous l'avez gagné. Goûtez-moi ça. C'est une recette de famille."

"Gardez-le. Vous vous être donné du mal pour faire ce beau gâteau..."

La Nox la coupa :

"Prenez jolie demoiselle ! Ce gâteau est magique. Il exaucera TOUS vos vœux."

Devant une telle insistance, la jeune femme ne put décliner l'offre.

"Je souhaite..." commença la princesse "Je souhaite que mon Colonel me retrouve bientôt et qu'il m'emmène sur sa planète et que nous puissions enfin vivre heureux, et former une belle grande famille!"

"Alors que cela soit! Allez, goûtez!"

Elle lui tendit un morceau du gâteau empoisonné que Sam Neige s'empressa de croquer.

Hmm... Ce doux goût sucré, cette pâte fondante... Succulent... Mais son corps devint de plus en plus lourd tandis qu'un arrière goût amer envahi sa bouche.

"Hathor..." Furent les derniers mots que prononça Sam Neige avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, les mains sur la gorge.

"Ha! Ha!" jubila la méchante Reine. "Sa respiration s'arrête, son sang se glace, comme prévu! Je serai de nouveau la plus belle!"

Elle éclata de nouveau de son rire sanguinaire, tout en quittant la hutte, sans un dernier regard pour sa belle-fille.

Hathor repris tranquillement le chemin du Shapaï. Elle était définitivement débarrassée de cette petite sotte.

" Je suis la plus belle de tous les royaumes!"

Un rire satanique sorti de sa gorge sertie de ses plus beaux apparats. Elle avait repris son apparence, les animaux l'évitaient, les oiseaux dans la forêt s'étaient tus, le Ciel s'était couvert d'un voile gris, comme en deuil.

La Reine Noire n'en avait cure, cela l'importait peu. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle désirait : tuer Sam-Neige.

Alors qu'elle traversait les flux mouvementés du Shapaï,  on lui sauta dessus à l'arrivée, lui faisant dévaler les petits escaliers du temple d'Abydos. Le choc fut violent, des bras puissants l'attrapèrent et l'enserrèrent brutalement... Ce parfum... Elle reconnut sans mal, le valeureux Colonel O'Neill 

"Menez-moi à Sam Neige!" ordonna le militaire

Contre toute attente, la mégère se mit à rire.

" Ta bien aimée est morte très cher !" lui annonça Hathor.

Elle rit de plus belle en voyant le visage de l'Humain se décomposer sous le poids de la peine et de la douleur.

"Comment avez-vous put ? Comment tuer une innocente?" balbutia le pauvre homme.

"Elle me nuisait." Lui expliqua Hathor, cruelle. " Je devais l'éliminer pour mon bien-être. J'ai tué son père et me voilà débarrassée d'elle. Je t'offre encore une chance de servir ta Déesse, Tau'Ri."

"Allez en Enfer!!"

Il poussa le corps de la femme, de telle sorte qu'elle se retrouva visage contre terre. Une colère incommensurable le brûlait. Il voulait venger sa bien-aimée... Ce serpent avait  brisé tous ses rêves de bonheur...

"Deviens mon Prima." Lui proposa la Reine " Je t'offre l'éternité, la puissance."

"Tout ce que je désire pour le moment c'est de vous tuer !"

Il se rua vers la Reine Noire, à terre, elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre, son bracelet goau'ld ayant été détruit lors du dernier combat l'opposant au militaire. Elle se releva et tenta de s'enfuir en direction des anneaux de transport.

Elle couru vers la pièce qui renfermait les anneaux, Jack sur les talons. Ceci était une situation assez humiliante pour elle, fuir devant un humain! Une chose est sure, elle allait se venger! Mais c'était trop tard, Jack la rattrapa et la jeta parterre.

"Vous allez payer sale Goa'uld!"

"Vous êtes doué humain, mais je suis plus forte que vous!" s'écria t-elle tout en se débattant pour se libérer de son poids sur elle.

"GARDES!!!! VENEZ AIDER VOTRE REINE!"

"C'est inutile" expliqua Jack "Ma nouvelle équipe et moi nous sommes occupés d'eux!"

Jack fit une pause et ajouta

"Tous."

"Non, c'est impossible, je suis la grande Reine Hathor, mes Jaffas sont les plus puissant de tous les royaumes!"

"Ah oui, peut-être, mais c'est mon job à moi de tuer les vilains méchants pas beaux! Et il se trouve que vous en êtes une, alors vous allez mourir!"

Il s'empara de son arme et la pointa vers la Goa'uld.

Mais pourtant...

"Je ne suis pas encore morte, Tau'ri!"

Et elle lui lança une poigné de sable à la figure, ce qui eu pour effet de la libérer de l'emprise de Jack.

Elle profita de cette diversion pour se remettre à courir vers la pièce qui renfermait ses anneaux de transport.

"Tu ne m'auras jamais Tau'ri! J'ai tué ta belle princesse et je te tuerai aussi!" cria t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans le temple.

Jack se releva de peine et misère, ne voyant qu'à moitié, mais, mue par la force du désespoir, se précipita derrière elle. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce où Hathor était entrée, il la vit au milieu d'anneaux de transport. Il était trop tard...

"Tu ne m'aura jamais Tau'ri!" répéta t-elle avant de disparaître avec les anneaux.

Jack n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où menaient les anneaux, mais ça ne devait pas être bien loin! Peut-être avait-elle un vaisseau de dissimuler quelque part en orbite d'Abydos ?

Il sorti donc du temple pour aller demander à ses hommes s'ils détectaient la présence d'un vaisseau mère Goa'uld.

Il s'approcha d'un de ses hommes, Daniel de son prénom, qui était un expert en vaisseau Goa'uld, tout frais engagé sur le terrain, mais d'une efficacité étonnante. Il allait lui poser la question, lorsqu'il s'aperçu que son officier ne l'écoutait pas du tout.

"Daniel! Youhou, je suis là! Hathor m'a échappé, je sais pas où elle se trouve, elle a utilisé des anneaux de transport, et..."

Mais Daniel lui coupa la parole.

"Regardez en haut de la pyramide, Colonel."

Jack se retourna, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Hathor au sommet du temple!

"Elle est idiote, comment elle va descendre maintenant!"

"Probablement qu'un vaisseau va venir la chercher Colonel." répliqua Daniel.

"Ouais, ben on va aller la chercher avant!" déclara Jack d'un ton décidé. "Bon, comment on grimpe jusqu'en haut maintenant...?"

"Aucune idée Colonel."

"Elle ne va quand même pas m'échapper!" grommela Jack "Elle a tué Sam Neige!"

"Qui?" s'exclama Daniel, surpris.

"Laissez tomber... Je vous expliquerai une autre fois, Daniel."

Pendant ce temps, en haut de la pyramide, Hathor semblait être devenue folle... folle de rage!

"Vous ne m'aurez jamais!" ne cessait-elle de hurler "Je suis la plus forte! Et la plus belle de toutes!"

Et elle riait, de son rire effroyable.

Soudain, par on ne sait quel miracle il se mit a pleuvoir, ce qui n'arrivait jamais sur Abydos!

"Alors ? Une idée?" demanda Jack.

"Et bien... Il faut une masse d'énergie conséquente pour activer ses anneaux de transports. Je pense qu'ils doivent être à proximité d'une grande source d'énergie."

Silence

"Et alors, Major ?" s'impatienta Jack

"A côté de la Porte des Étoiles Colonel !"

"Fallait le dire!"

Après quelques minutes de recherches, Daniel trouva un petit boîtier pouvant activer les anneaux.

"Bingo !" s'exclama Jack.

Il pleuvait donc miraculeusement sur Abydos, comme si le Ciel lui-même voulait punir Hathor, les éclairs foudroyaient le sommet de la pyramide, frôlant dangereusement le Colonel qui essayait de garder son équilibre et de ne pas chuter sous les pierres glissantes. Une chute lui serait fatale.

"Rendez-vous !" hurla t-il à la méchante reine.

"JAMAIS !!"

"Nos amis les Asgards ont détruit votre flotte. Vous avez brisé l'alliance en vous attaquant à des planètes protégées par les Asgards." lui répliqua le Colonel en colère.

"Vous ne pouvez pas me détruire. Je suis une Déesse ! À genoux !"

"Changez de disque! Ça devient lassant."

"Tu paieras pour ton insolence." s'écria Hathor.

"Quand les poules auront des dents! Assez blablaté, descendez!" ordonna Jack.

Il pointait sur elle une arme d'apparence terrienne, inoffensive à première vue mais qui pouvait faire de graves dégâts. Ces minables terriens avaient réussi à tuer des centaines de Jaffas avec ces armes qui envoyaient des projectiles.

La Reine Noire cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir, impossible d'utiliser les anneaux de transport, le colonel avait en main l'appareil pour les activer, impossible de descendre, pas de quoi se défendre...

Le vent se faisait de plus en plus fort, la pluie de plus en plus bruyante, les éclairs de plus en plus violent. Les éléments se déchaînaient.

"Au nom de Sam Neige." Déclara le colonel.

Il allait tirer sur elle lorsqu'un éclair foudroya Hathor, la tuant sur le coup. Comme un pantin sans ficelles, la Reine Noire tomba à la renverse dans le vide. Voilà là fin qu'elle méritait...

Jack resserra son P-90 sur sa poitrine et entreprit de descendre, le cœur lourd de la perte de Sam Neige.

****

Sur la planète des Nox, le corps inanimé de Sam Neige gisait toujours au milieu de la hutte, sans que personne ne soit au courant du drame qui venait d'arriver.

Ce soir-là, les Nox rentrèrent du travail comme à l'habitude, tous joyeux et rayonnants. Mais ils allaient vite déchanter...

Lorsque Ashaji ouvrit la porte ce soir-là, il se figea de stupeur. Les autres Nox, ne s'y attendant pas du tout, lui foncèrent dedans.

"Hé! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Ashaji? Ne reste pas au beau milieu de la porte!"

Mais Ashaji ne répondit rien, fixant toujours une forme sur le plancher. Hendil s'approcha donc pour voir ce qui avait attiré son attention.

"Non! Sam Neige!" s'écria t-il.

Il poussa Ashaji hors de l'embrasure de la porte, bientôt suivit par 6 autres Nox, Ashaji étant toujours figé de stupeur.

"Sam Neige? Sam Neige...?" appela Nafrayu, penché sur le corps de la jeune femme.

"Elle est glacée, vite, il faut l'emmener chez le guérisseur!"

Les petits Nox, affolés de voir leur belle invitée ainsi dans un état s'apparentant à la mort la soulevèrent précautionneusement et l'amenèrent chez ledit guérisseur.

**_Une heure plus tard…_**

Le guérisseur jeta un regard plein de dépit à ses amis.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne peux rien. Son mal dépasse de loin ma magie. Elle n'est pas morte et pourtant regardez ! Sa beauté est intacte." Déclara t-il.

Ecco ne put empêcher des larmes de couler sur son petit visage ravagé par la peine et bientôt tout les Nox se turent et laissèrent leurs larmes couler en silence.

"Nous n'avons pas su la protéger." dit Hendil qui se sentait coupable.

"C'est le destin mes amis." Leur expliqua le guérisseur.

"Oui guérisseur. Rendons lui un dernier hommage. Sa beauté ne mérite pas d'être enterrée. Construisons lui un lit de fleurs où sa beauté ne fanera jamais." Proposa Ecco.

Le coeur lourd les sept petits Nox se mirent à l'oeuvre. Et bientôt, le corps inerte de Sam Neige reposa en paix devant leur hutte qui, il y a quelques heures encore, était pleine de ses rires.

Ce soir-là, les Nox de la planète entonnèrent des chants de deuil. Malgré tout, la vie devait reprendre son cours...

**_Tau'Ri_****_, deux mois plus tard..._**

****

Le Colonel O'Neill buvait un café au mess lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule, d'une telle force que le café qu'il portait dans sa main déborda sur son pantalon.

"Salut mon vieux." Salua gaiement Kawalski.

"Kawalski !" répondit Jack, irrité.

"Fais pas cette tête de mort. Faut rire dans la vie."

"Je n'ai pas envie de rire!" grommela Jack.

Kawalski s'assit aux cotés de son ami et soupira longuement.

"Faut que tu passes à autre chose Jack."

"Elle comptait sur moi. J'aurais dû la sauver." Répliqua le Colonel, se sentant coupable."

"Je comprends. Mais tu ne pouvais rien faire, et ça en devient une obsession l ! Elle est morte, ça sert a rien de t'entêter à essayer de la retrouver, laisse-la reposer en paix !"

"Mais le miroir quelque chose là, a dit qu'elle était sur une planète où il y avait beaucoup d'arbres ! Je ne cherche pas dans le vide !" s'accrocha Jack.

"Une planète où il y a des arbres, ben voyons, TOUTES les planètes qu'on visite ont plein d'arbres Jack ! Il ne pouvait pas être plus précis ton foutu miroir ?"

" Non, comme il refusait de répondre, je me suis énervé, je l'ai brisé en mille morceaux…"

Jack eu une mine de dépit…

"Ah ben bravo…" ironisa Kawalski

Un silence s'installa. Kawalski le brisa néanmoins.

"Hey t'as entendu la rumeur qui court dans la base ?"

"T'aurais dû faire concierge!" ironisa à son tour Jack.

Faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu, Kawalski continua :

"Parait que les gars de SG-10 on découvert une planète où y a une gonzesse recouverte de fleurs."

"Et?" Jack commençait à s'impatienter.

"D'après les rumeurs c'est une beauté ! Elle est blonde avec des yeux bleus et..."

Le coeur du Colonel ne fit qu'un bond.

"Quel est son nom?" le coupa Jack

"Quelque chose avec la nature... pluie... un truc du genre.  Y'a des drôles de petits êtres qui la protégent jours et nuits. En plus..."

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Jack avait foncé hors des Mess. Il l'avait retrouv ! Retrouv !

**------------------**

Jack avait insisté pour aller seul sur la planète, et comme il n'y avait pas de danger, le Général Hammond avait accepté.

Il arriva sur son Fred alors que le jour se pointait. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la hutte des sept Nox, il aperçu sa belle princesse qui semblait dormir paisiblement sur un lit de branches et de fleurs. Mais elle ne dormait pas, elle était morte. C'est du moins ce que pensait Jack. Il vit trois jeunes Nox assis près d'elle, qui la regardaient sans mot dire. Il s'approcha doucement, alors que les Nox se levèrent promptement à la vue de l'étranger.

"Bonjour" commença Jack "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lui veux aucun mal. Je suis le Colonel Jack O'Neill, je la connais... connaissait..." ajouta t-il tristement.

À ces mots, Shinae, appela les autres Nox, qui accoururent aussitôt.

"Alors, vous êtes son Colonel?" demanda Nafrayu, mi-étonné mi-excité de le rencontrer.

"Elle vous a parlé de moi?" demanda à son tour le militaire.

"Oui!" s'enquit Ecco.

"Chut!" le fit taire Mafery "Peut-être elle voulait pas qu'il le sache!"

"Ohhhh... je n'y avais pas pensé..."

Jack les interrompit. "Vous permettez que je la vois?"

"Bien sûr !" répondit Ecco en s'inclinant.

Les petits Nox s'écartèrent, laissant le loisir au Colonel de s'approcher plus près de la princesse.

"Excuse-moi Sam...J'aurais dû te sauver. Pardonne-moi."

Il attrapa sa fine main délicate entre les siennes et la serra fortement. Sa peau était glacée... Elle était morte... Et pourtant...

La main de Jack remonta sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Il lui faisait ses adieux pour toujours, bien sûr que son amour et que ses souvenirs seront à jamais gravés dans son coeur, l'Humain avait cette faculté à garder en lui ses moments de bonheur.

Tendrement, il caressa du pouce la joue de Sam Neige sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion.

"Je t'aime Sam Neige... Je t'aimerais éternellement."

Le militaire approcha doucement son visage de celui de la jeune femme. Un baiser, l'unique qui scellera son amour. Il ferma les yeux afin de savourer ce moment. Et tout d'un coup, il sentit quelque chose battre contre son torse... Un coeur... LE COEUR de Sam Neige.

Il rouvrit les yeux et ne put croire que son regard était plongé dans celui de la princesse.

"Sam Neige?" s'enquit-il doucement.

"Vous êtes revenu! Mon voeux a été exaucé." S'exclama t-elle

"Mais comment? Je...Vous..."

Il ne put en dire plus, déjà la jeune femme l'enlaçait contre elle...

Après un deuxième baiser rempli de tendresse, il la souleva de son cercueil de fleur et la déposa sur son Fred. Il se tourna vers les sept Nox, qui dansaient et criaient leur joie que leur Sam Neige soit de nouveau revenue à la vie, et leur demanda poliment :

"Maintenant qu'elle est... réveillée" il se tourna vers elle en souriant. "Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si j'amène mon amour avec moi? Je prendrais bien soin d'elle, ne vous inquiétez pas."

"Oh, mais elle n'a besoin de personne pour s'occuper d'elle." déclara Nafrayu en souriant.

Le Colonel souritdonc également en retour.

"C'est très bien alors." Il se tourna de nouveau vers Sam Neige. "Ma chérie, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre désormais, votre horrible belle-mère est morte."

"Vraiment?" s'écria Sam Neige

"Oui, elle a été foudroyée."

"Oh quel horreur! ... Et bien tant mieux, comme cela, personne ne m'empêchera d'être avec vous."

Et elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

Puis elle se tourna vers les sept petits Nox qui l'avaient accueilli si gentiment et les remercia en leur donnant chacun un baiser d'adieu, avec une attention toute spécial au petit Ecco.

"Au revoir mes amis! Je reviendrais vous voir!"

Et ils s'en furent tous les deux, dans le soleil levant, vers le Shapaï qui les emmènerai dans le chalet de bois du beau Colonel.

 « Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours »

**FIN**


End file.
